Sonic the Hedgehog: Heroes of Legend
by TM1228
Summary: Re-submitted story after screwing up something. Eggman has found a hidden blueprint of his grandfathers and Knuckles' prophecy is about to come true. Will Sonic be able to take back control of Station Square from Eggman and fullfill the prophecy? R and
1. Ark Revisit

T

The seven Chaos Emeralds, scattered across the globe in a mysterious essence of magic and wonder. Some use them for good, others for evil. They have a bind of mystical misfortune connecting each and every one, allowing there power to be unknown from anything known to man. Although, a prophecy foretold of nine heroes that would rise upon the evil that would rise at its time. That time is now.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

**HEROES OF LEGEND**

Chapter 1: A prophecy foretold

"Maria…please…I can't leave you…" shouted a low voice through a capsule.

"Shadow…remember what I said…I want you to go to Earth, and I want you to make friends…and be happy…" said a female voice.

"Maria! I can't! Maria!"

Maria ran over and pressed the red button, launching the capsule into space. As the capsule shot towards Earth, gun shots rang from the Ark. The capsule was growing dark, darker and darker by the second. The black hedgehog gazed around, becoming nervous, frightened.

"No…NO…Maria!" screamed the voice as the darkness overcame him, driving his screaming cry for help to nothing but echoes.

"NO!" screamed Shadow as he sat up. His face was covered in sweat, and his pillow was no dryer.

A dream, it was all a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Shadow let out a long sigh and fell backwards onto his pillow once more. He closed his eyes and began to think once more, but soon his thoughts turned into a calm, quiet silence. Shadow fell asleep.

"Oh come on!" muttered an angry voice.

Sonic clutched his pillow to his head, making his head feel like the inside of a taco. He gazed at his clock and moaned at the time. Two thirty was not a good time for him to be awake, especially when he wanted to sleep more than anything else.

"I'm going for a run…" muttered Sonic.

He sat up and grabbed his shoes and strapped them on. He grabbed the gloves from the counter and slid them over his wrists. He pulled tight and made a fist.

He stood up and walked down the hallway, passing by where Tails snored away. Minutes later, he opened the front door and stepped outside under the glowing full moon.

"Wonder where I should go…" pondered Sonic.

He gazed at the moon as it gave off a quick flash of light and settled once more. Sonic smiled.

"Guess that's my hint…"

With that, Sonic sped towards the direction of the moon, not knowing where he was going.

Sonic wasn't the only one who noticed the bright flash, Knuckles the Echidna noticed it also.

"What is that…could it be?"

Knuckles hopped from the Master Emerald pedestal and proceeded to the back of the shrine. There, he began to walk down a flight of very old stone steps into a basement beneath the shrine. He came upon a stone tablet placed on the wall. It read:

Foretold Prophecy of 9

_When the moon glows bright, giving off an eerie glow, an evil force will give rise to an army of ruthlessness. Nine heroes will rise, and risk their lives to save the planet. Speed, Flight, Love, Power, Chaos, Stealth, Fire, Justice, and Iron. These 9 heroes will breath new life into the planet._

Knuckles closed his eyes.

"I need to tell Sonic about this…"

He walked towards the bridge and glanced back.

"I will only leave the Master Emerald for a few hours…"

Knuckles sighed and dashed towards the train station.

Minutes before…

The light on the moon was no ordinary light. Not one person knew that the Ark was in orbit ironically right beside the moon, with a mad doctor aboard the Ark.

"It's been awhile since I've been here, I wonder if everything is in place where I placed it." Pondered Eggman.

Eggman went to the main computer of Ark and smiled. He looked at the keyboard and pressed a button in the top left portion of it. The keyboard made a electronic noise and flipped over, revealing a red button on the underside of the keyboard.

"I am very glad I installed this hidden portion of the Ark when I was here before."

Instantly, the computer shrunk down into a hole and closed. A portion of the wall behind the computer opened up and Eggman proceeded through. He entered a large chamber filled with much machinery and test tubes alike.

"My grandfather must not have used this room for much use at the time he was here, he must have planned on using it for something before GUN caught him. Well now I can put this room to good use, and reign supreme as the ultimate Eggman overlord."

He walked through the room and dusted off some of the machinery, coming across a red button on a smaller, less updated computer. Suddenly, the lab lit up in lights. The machinery began to start up slowly, after being un-used for over fifty years. Eggman grinned dastardly and looked over at a desk with four drawers. He opened the first drawer, finding nothing. He proceeded to opening the next. Nothing. He then opened the third, still nothing. Finally, he opened the fourth drawer. Nothing.

He should have figured, his grandfather didn't have anything in these drawers at his time. Disappointedly, Eggman began to shut the door but glanced at a blue folder in the back of the drawer. Eggman reached in and grabbed the folder, and pulled it out. He opened the folder and looked inside, blueprints of some sort.

The doctor lit up in excitement, and gave a dastardly smile.

"Yes, yes. Oh yes…my grandfather is a genius."

He turned around and raised the blueprints into the air.

"A new age of the Eggman Empire has come, and the first chapter of my revolution have begun!" he spoke.

He began to laugh, laugh like no other. His laugh echoed throughout the Ark, giving him a dark presence of confidence.


	2. Metal Encounter

Chapter 2- Metal Encounter

As Sonic ran through the darkness of the night, a lone figure watched from above on a three-story building. Sonic didn't notice, he was too busy trying to make himself tired.

"Something isn't right, I think someone is watching me…"

Sonic stopped and turned around. He looked around the area but seen nothing. Relieved, Sonic turned around and instantly jumped at the figure a couple feet before him.

"Rouge! Don't scare me like that!" screamed Sonic.

"Sheesh, take it easy Sonic, didn't mean to frighten you." Apologized Rouge.

Sonic took his hand off of his heart and rested it to his side.

"What are you doing out here so late anyway Sonic?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a run, but I should be asking you the same question."

"Hey, hey, don't accuse me of anything. Just because I'm out late doesn't mean you have to treat me like a criminal."

"Isn't that your nature though?" asked Sonic.

"Sometimes, but its really more of my nature to be out late. I am a bat you know."

Sonic grabbed his chin and nodded. He smiled and looked at Rouge.

"Alright, I believe you Rouge."

Rouge smiled, "Good."

Sonic began to walk ahead but was interrupted by Rouge.

"I'm hanging around with you tonight Sonic. We never have any time to mingle."

"Mingle?" Sonic asked.

"Don't act dumb Sonic, I hardly know you and you hardly know you. Maybe we can become better acquainted. On the flip side, it might be nice to hang with someone who isn't always serious like Shadow or Omega and who is a lot more loose."

Sonic smiled, "Alright, sounds good to me."

Rouge smiled and began walking along side Sonic.

"Have you seen Shadow lately at all Rouge?" asked Sonic.

"Not lately, I checked his shelter that GUN gave him but he was no where in sight. I think he has been thinking about Maria again. I could have swore he got over that, but maybe it stuck inside, somewhere."

Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"Ah, he'll get over it. He did before didn't he? Besides, that's a thing of the past and its gone now, Shadow will be fine."

"Lets hope so," said Rouge, "it just worries me that if he thinks about something to much, it may get to him and he might do something he'll regret."

"Like?" Sonic asked.

"Well…what if he decides that life isn't worth it and decides to try and kill the entire population for what happened to Maria."

"Didn't he already try that?"

"Yeah…but its just…"

"Rouge, next time I see him Ill talk to him, alright?"

"Yeah…ok." Rouge said quietly.

"Ill make sure to cheer him up next time I see him."

"Yeah, thanks Sonic."

Sonic gave Rouge a friendly thumbs up, but a red flash of light in the sky quickly got his attention.

"What's that?" Rouge asked.

"Trouble." Sonic replied.

Sonic and Rouge gazed at the red flashing light, until two bright flashes of yellow flashed closer to them.

"What are…"

"Missiles!" Screamed Sonic.

Sonic dove into Rouge, knocking them both aside from the incoming fire. They rolled into the side of a brick building. The missiles impacted the city streets and debris flew around the area, smacking Sonic in the back. He winced in pain but was able to stand up without trouble.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Rouge asked.

"Ill be alright, its more you I'm worried about."

The red flashing light began to give large thrusts of energy from the bottom of its torso. The figure then dashed near the ground and was quickly revealed in the lights of the city streets. A blue metal corpse stood up, holding a large red cannon on his left shoulder.

"Hello Sonic, my loathsome copy." Stated the figure.

Sonic chuckled, "Don't you ever give it a rest Metal Sonic? When will you learn that the copy is never better than the original?"

"Not this time Sonic. Doctor Eggman has ordered me to finally exterminate you once and for all, and he said to finish you with any way possible."

"When are you going to stop taking orders from that stupid fat bastard?" Sonic asked.

Metal Sonic glared at Sonic with rage, and leaped at him in a frenzy fury. Sonic dived to the side and turned into a ball. He spun and spun and dashed at Metal Sonic at a flying speed. Impacting him in the head, chipping part of his metallic quills. Metal Sonic recovered from impact and aimed his rocket launcher at the blue blur and fired two missiles, all locked onto him. The missiles followed the blue ball of speed as he spun up the wall of a brick building, knocking off loose bricks from the side of the wall.

The missiles crept closer and closer as Sonic neared the top of the building. Instantly before reaching the tip, Sonic leaped backwards off of the wall and dived downwards towards Metal Sonic. Sonic cackled and spun into a ball once more, and lunged towards Metal Sonic. Sonic sprung into Metal Sonics chest and flipped over his Metal flesh. Metal Sonic recovered from Sonic's impact, but came face to face with two missiles.

Smoke covered the area as dust flew everywhere. Metal Sonic's rocket launcher blew to pieces and caused an even larger explosion. Fire burned from the center of the smoke cloud. Sonic smiled and turned into a ball and spun towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic couldn't view a single thing, the smoke blocked his every view. All he could see was the smoke cloud spiraling around him, like something was creating a tornado of dust centering around him. Then he got a good view, Sonic was feeding the flames around him by spinning the dust into a vortex. He was trapped and could very well be doomed.

Sonic spun faster and faster until he could no longer accelerate the vortex of dust. But now it was no longer a vortex of dust, but a vortex of fire. He had Metal Sonic trapped in an almost unstoppable vortex of hell. Sonic gave the vortex a look and smiled.

"Well, well Metal Sonic. Looks like I win aga-."

A metal hand reached from inside the vortex and grasped Sonic's throat. Smoke sizzled from the metal limb, and smoke flowed from Sonic's neck from the extreme heat.

"I have you now Sonic…" Metal declared.

As Metal Sonic gripped Sonic's throat, Rouge shifted through the air and impaled Metal in the face. Metal released Sonic's throat and backed up into the vortex once more. Sonic coughed a few times and looked at Rouge.

"Thank you Rouge, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

The vortex began to slow down, but it was instantly stopped by a whoosh of energy from Metal Sonic. As Metal Sonic became visible, he fell on his left knee and pressed his right hand into the ground.

"Why…can't I defeat you…" Metal Sonic moaned.

"What did I tell you, a copy is not as good as the original."

Metal Sonic rose to his feet and stumbled once more. Electric sparks burst from his beaten metal corpse.

"This time you got lucky Sonic, but next time we meet, you wont be so lucky."

Flames burst from his feet, and Metal Sonic hovered above the ground. Within seconds, Metal Sonic's feet roared its engines and burst to the sky. He flew in the view of the moon then blasted off into the sky, becoming out of sight in seconds.

"You alright Sonic?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but it looks like Egg-head is up to no good again."

Sonic groaned and fell to his knees.

"Sonic, let me look at you and see if you're really are really ok."

Rouge examined Sonic and noticed a large gash on his back, and some brick debris stuck out of his back. He had been stabbed in the back much earlier.

"Sonic, you're injured…" stated Rouge.

"Rouge Ill be fine, it's just…"

"Sonic." Said a low voice.

Rouge looked behind them, and there stood a red echidna. Knuckles.

"What are you doing here Knuckle-head?" asked Sonic in pain.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you."


	3. Wanted Blue Wonder

Chapter 3- Wanted Blue Wonder

Dusk was approaching and the birds began to chirp just outside a red-roofed house. An alarm clock rang throughout the hallways of the home and a loud yawn soon put a stop to the ringing alarm. A twin-tailed fox stretched his furry yellow arms and rested his feet on the ground beside him. He strapped on his red and white shoes and white gloves and gave another yawn. He stood up and rubbed his eyes and gazed around the room. Many gadgets throughout his room grabbed his attention every morning, giving him a sense of pride and fulfillment. But something wasn't the same with his daily morning routine, that was for sure.

He didn't hear Sonic's loud snoring from the room next door, which worried Tails. Quickly Tails got up and grabbed his Emerald Detector, which he always takes wherever he goes, just in case. He came across Sonic's shut door and opened it slowly, giving the area a sound of a squeaky door. Tails had been trying to find time to fix the door, but never really found time to do it. He was always busy with many projects at once and could always think of something better to do than fix a door handle.

As the door opened, Tails peeked in. Sonic was nowhere in sight. Tails freaked and looked around the room looking for his gloves and shoes, which weren't present either. All he found was a blanket and sheet uncovered, which worried Tails even more. Tails quickly ran out the door and into the kitchen, which he quickly noticed a note on the counter.

Tails,

Went for a run

, Sonic

Tails made a large sigh and smiled. He walked over to his cupboard and pulled out his daily box of Frosted Flakes and poured a set into a bowl. He then filled the bowl with milk and grabbed a spoon from the drawer beside. He then walked out into the family room, already a couple bites into his morning breakfast. Tails grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the morning news, something he does every morning before getting to work on his projects.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and quick knockings followed it. Tails got up and opened the door, and Amy stood at the front door, as adorable yet creepy as ever.

"Hey Tails, is Sonic home?" Amy asked.

"No, he went for a run."

"Ok Tails, where is he? I know he's here."

"I'm not lying Amy, Sonic isn't here."

"Alright Tails, can I come in?" Amy asked.

"Be my guest." Tails replied.

"As always." Joked Amy.

As Amy entered Tails' front door, the TV quickly caught there attention.

"Late last night, a large fire erupted in downtown Station Square. The fire was formed by sawdust that came from a construction site across the street from the incident. A videotape and a few witness' witnessed who or what caused it, and they believe they seen none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, and surprisingly, famous GUN agent Rouge the Bat. Various other large fires erupted across the town as well, believing to be an astounding twenty fires. All of these are confirmed to have been started by Sonic. Sonic is now wanted by the state and have hired an infamous bounty hunter to track down Sonic. Many believe this is the wrong person to hire for the job but the president insists on it. We now take you live to the press conference."

Tails and Amy watched anxiously as the press conference came into view.

"Something isn't right, Sonic wouldn't do anything like that." Amy said.

"Amy shush!" Tails commanded.

"Hello citizens of Station Square. I have summoned you all today to inform you that Sonic the Hedgehog has harmed many important sites in this city, including the national park, the suburbs, and the courthouse. I have hired a special person to hunt and arrest Sonic for his crimes. Please welcome, Dr. Eggman." Announced the president as he backed away and clapped.

"Eggman!" screamed Amy and Tails at once.

"Hello people of Station Square. A lot of you may know me as the evil genius, Dr. Eggman. But need not worry, but for today I have come to stop Sonic from his devastation. With the help of GUN technology, I have created the perfect battle robots to stop this blue tyrant. I give you my latest, greatest creation. The Warbots."

Suddenly, a large, bulky robot began to walk out of the shadows beside Eggman. The robot stood six feet tall and could even way over a ton. His armor was thick and heavy and seemed as if it couldn't be penetrated by anything. Its broad shoulders and heavy artillery seemed like the ultimate killing machine. To top it all off, a pudgy head at the neck stuck out and its eyes were a single red visor that stretched across the head.

"My new robot design is impenetrable. It can withstand any type of gunfire and even Sonic's deadly spin dash. This is the tool that will finally put an end to the blue tyrants destruction!" screamed Eggman with a fist in the air.

The crowd roared with applause towards the doctor. With the noise level blasting, no one could hear Eggman cackling to himself. As Eggman cackled, more robots marched out of the tunnel by the dozens.

Tails and Amy turned off the TV at that moment.

"Eggman is a liar, how could the president fall for such thing?" Amy asked.

Tails was already walking down the hallway, ignoring Amy.

"Tails, where are you going?"

Tails looked back at Amy.

"To the Tornado and to the Master Emerald shrine, Sonic has got to be there."

"But how do you know?"

"Amy, I just do, now lets go."

Eggman smiled and waved to the audience as he entered inside the Presidents guest room. He smiled as the president faced him, sliding a deed across the table.

"Do you want a glass of lemonade doctor?" asked the President.

"Yes please." Eggman replied.

The president got up and walked down the hallway, and Eggman picked up the piece of paper with an evil smile and viewed it. Eggman than fell into a river of his deep, evil thoughts.

"Once the president gives GUN control to me, I will take control of Station Square, de-throne the president, and turn the city into my own Eggman Empire. Then, after I finish that blue rat, I will expand my empire until I achieve world conquest."

The president walked back into the room with a couple glasses of lemonade and sat down.

"Now Dr. Eggman, when you sign this contract, GUN will be lent to you until Sonic is caught. You will run GUN headquarters and find Sonic. Now please sign here."

He pointed to a spot on the paper as Eggman signed. Eggman then took a sip of his lemonade.

"By the way, do you have a leader for your robot army, besides yourself I mean?" the president asked.

"I have a little something I'm working on." Eggman replied.

"Good. Do what you have to do doctor."

Eggman nodded and smiled.

"How is the lemonade doctor?" asked the president.

"Just…perfect." Replied Eggman in a mischievous way.

"Well that's surprising, you didn't lose the Master Emerald for once Knucklehead. Good job." Sonic pestered.

"Hey, shut the hell up Sonic! Why don't you stay off my ass for once?!" Knuckles screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey cool is boys. Can you show us what we came for already?" Rouge interrupted.

"Right. You're lucky Sonic, I might have to un-stitch your gash using my fists unless you watch your mouth. You're even lucky enough that I decided to stop at the hospital and get you stitches in the first place."

Sonic just made a face as they made there way to the back of the shrine. Knuckles led them down the rocky stairs in to a tunnel that was lit by flaming torches. The torches are kept lit everyday, all day from the Master Emeralds incredible power.

"Take a look at this." Knuckles gestured.

He leaned his hand on the rock wall and showed Sonic the ancient text.

"What does that even say Knuckles?"

"It says: That a great evil will step forward and take over the land, and nine heroes will rise to stop it. It stated when the moon gives off a bright light, the time has come. I had seen the bright light last night. Speed, Flight, Love, Power, Chaos, Stealth, Fire, Justice, and Iron."

"Hey, I did too!" mentioned Sonic.

"So there are nine heroes huh? If we're three then…" Rouge began.

"You? A hero? Don't make me laugh!" Knuckles joked.

"Hey, one of those mentions Stealth right? I'm stealthy enough to be that hero."

"How so? What if Espio is that hero?" Sonic asked.

"I am ten times stealthier than that purple chameleon will ever be! How else would I steal precious jewels?"

"Whatever you say Rouge." Said Sonic as he shrugged.

Sonic began to walk up the tunnel.

"So if we are three heroes…than who could be the other six?"

Suddenly, a purple vortex opened up behind the Master Emerald shrine. It made a very unique intergalactic noise as something began to walk through.

"Guys, I think we found our fourth." Stated Sonic as a familiar white hedgehog stepped out of the warp hole.


	4. Future of Destruction

Chapter 4- Future of Destruction

Chapter 4- Future of Destruction

"We'll Ill be, if it isn't Silver of all hedgehogs," stated Sonic, "What are you doing here?"

Silver finished walking out of the portal and wasn't smiling.

"The future, it's lost…"

"What, what happened?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Eggman. He rules the future with an iron fist. A cruel dictator, that enslaves people if they disagree with his actions. Any human that tries to defy him are executed without warning. No one can stop him because he controls the future in an evil way, and no one has even grown close to de-throning him."

"And why didn't I stop this when I had the chance?"

"Sonic, Eggman slaughtered you and everyone else. He used his army of a million Warbots and attacked you and everyone else with full force. He killed you, Tails, Rouge, and Amy in his first encounter. The Chaotix, Cream, Cheese, and Big the Cat died in the forest fire started by him. Shadow and Omega put up a good fight, but they were both left to die after battle. Knuckles was the final person remaining and he put up the fight of his life, but died courageously. Eggman then stole the Master Emerald and combined its energy with the Chaos Emeralds to make himself immortal, then destroying Angel Island in the process. I tried and tried to de-throne him but was always nearly slain by it…"

"It?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman's most powerful robot ever created…it is the robot that slain every one of you…"

"Does it have a name?" Rouge asked.

"He calls it…Omega X…"

Everyone just stared at Silver in awe.

"Omega? Is it related to our Omega?"

Silver closed his eyes, "Eggman decided to make a leader of his army and base it off of one of his better robots, but he just improved to easily outmatch his original model…"

No one said a single word, and everyone felt the horrible feeling of Silver's pain.

"That is why I have come from the future, to stop this from ever happening. I want justice." Silver stated.

"Justice…the fourth hero…" Knuckles said quietly.

Sonic smiled and reached out his hand.

"We'll be happy to help you Silver…"

Silver smiled and gave Sonic his hand. Suddenly, a slight rumbling noise echoed in the distance. Silver gazed around the mountainous region. There he spotted a blue propeller plane coming towards them in the distance.

"Hey who is that?" asked Rouge.

"It looks like the Tornado, wait is that…" Knuckles said.

"TAILS?!" exclaimed Sonic.

The engine of the plane roared to life, causing the front end of the plane to blow open and smoke began to fly out. The plane began to curve downwards and evolved into a spiral. It spiraled down quickly, and began a crash course for the rocky wall next to the entrance to Red Mountain.

"He's going to crash!" exclaimed Knuckles.

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver dashed across the wooden bridge, trying to get to the spot where Tails was going to crash.

Too late.

Tails collided with the rocky wall, and a large cloud of smoke erupted into the air. Luckily, no fire erupted and Sonic even wondered why. The group rushed to the planes side and began to get nervous.

"Tails, don't go into the light!" yelped Knuckles.

The young fox's head popped out of the rubble and smiled.

"Wow, that was cool!" exclaimed Tails.

Sonic laughed, "That just shows the child in him."

Silver smiled and looked at Tails.

"You alright Tails?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm…wait, why are you here?"

Silver frowned and looked away.

"Lets just say I want Justice, and lets leave it at that."

Tails cocked his head but didn't worry about it for long.

"Sonic, why did you start those fires in Station Square?"

"What? I didn't start any fires!" Sonic said astoundingly.

"Well GUN caught you on tape and you are wanted all over the state by GUN. They have hired Eggman to hunt you down using GUN's equipment. They basically gave GUN to Eggman, and who knows what Eggman's plan is from there."

Rouge perked up, "But I was with Sonic last night, how is that possible?"

Tails looked at Rouge, "They want you too, they spotted you talking to Sonic on camera just before the fire erupted."

Rouge became flabbergasted; GUN was after their very own agent. She couldn't go back now, she had to set things right.

"It must to have been Metal Sonic," stated Sonic, "Eggman must have sent Metal Sonic to frame me!"

"Yeah, we met Metal Sonic last night and he and Sonic got into a huge battle." Rouge mentioned.

Tails rested his hand on his chin, "Well I had to fly over here and warn you about this."

"Fly…" Knuckles said quietly.

Everyone turned and faced Knuckles.

"The Flight hero. Tails must be the Flight hero."

"Flight…hero?" Tails pondered.

Knuckles began to circle the group, pondering his thoughts with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"Speed, Power, Justice, Stealth, and Flight…Tails', you fit this hint of this legendary hero."

Tails jumped in the air. "I'm a legendary hero? How awesome!"

"Yeah, so all we need to find now is Fire, Iron, Chaos, and Love." Sonic stated.

"LOVE?" shouted a loud muffled voice.

Amy burst out of the rubble and leaped towards Sonic with hearts in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Sonic, restraining Sonic from moving.

"There is a Love hero? Is that me?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yes Knuckles, IS it her?" Sonic stressed, gritting his teeth.

"Well…she does fit the hero…" Knuckles answered.

Amy leaped with joy and knocked Sonic on his back. Sonic winced in pain as the pressure was placed on the stitches sewed on his back.

"So that leaves three heroes remaining." Mentioned Silver.

"Yes, but I really couldn't think of who they would be…"

Sonic stood back up and itched away from Amy.

"Well if we're going to stop Eggman, then we had best find the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's start with this one." Stated Knuckles as he pulled out a green Chaos Emerald.

Everyone stared in awe as the emerald sparkled in the sunlight.

"I have one placed in the Tornado's engine." Said Tails as he ran towards the Tornado.

"Hey, that's why there was no fire!" said Sonic as Tails ran towards his fallen plane.

Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic then looked at Rouge.

"Fork it over." Demanded Knuckles as he held out his palm.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

"Don't play dumb, we know you have a craving for emeralds." Sonic said, also with his palm out.

"But I don't have one…"

"Rouge…" said Silver with a low tone.

Rouge heaved a sigh and pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald from her pocket and gave it to Knuckles. Tails came back with the red Chaos Emerald in his hand and also gave it to Knuckles.

"We have to find the remaining four Chaos Emeralds. We can use this Emerald radar I brought along to track them." Tails said.

Everyone nodded and began walking towards the tunnel, except Knuckles. Sonic stopped and looked at him.

"Sure you do not want to stay and watch over it?" asked Sonic.

"The Master Emerald is my duty, but I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, chances are it wont be stolen anyway."

Sonic smiled and ran ahead, and Knuckles soon followed, giving one last look at the Master Emerald before departing.

Dr. Eggman walked down the hall of GUN headquarters, with his hand behind his back, heading towards where only he knew where. A GUN lieutenant ran up and saluted Eggman.

"Commander Eggman, what is your orders sir?"

"Yes, I would like you to retrieve something for me."

"What would that be sir?"

"I want you to head to Angel Island and retrieve the Master Emerald for me."

"But sir, that belongs to Knuckles."

"Lieutenant, Knuckles is now an enemy now that he has relations with Sonic. He is now wanted as well, when you go to Angel Island, arrest him and bring him to me if you do happen to see him."

"Yes sir!" chanted the lieutenant as he marched away.

Eggman then walked down the long corridor of GUN and entered a lonely room that was filled with darkness. A lone test tube sat in the back center of the room, with many computers aligned beside it.

"It's time to awaken my ultimate creation." Eggman stated.

Eggman began to punch in some keys on the keyboard, followed by a loud beeping. The test tube lit up. The figure had its eyes closed as Eggman punched in its keys.

Suddenly, the machine roared to life, and Eggman began to laugh.

"Join me in my Eggman Empire, Omega X."

Eggman cackled silently as the eyes of the robotic figure roared to life in a blood red color.


End file.
